


I'll Be Your Satellite of Love

by loveappeal



Category: f(SHINee)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small town girl living in a lonely world, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Satellite of Love

California was a scary place. Big, loud..., and even more scary when Sunyoung took into account how many people were not fluent in Korean versus how many people who were. It had been a big step for her - to move overseas, to move to... American, a step that not too many people had been supportive of but she had a dream. A dream and a dozen vinyls to prove it.

She'd spent so much time and money on those. It was hard - having to sit over the phone for hours with people who spoke at lightening speed to get her order written down, and now to mention the cost of shipping. It made her stomach turn even thinking about it, but she'd gotten them. Purple Rain, Thriller, Imperial Bedroom, Slippery When Wet, 1984, Appetite for Destruction, Pyromania..., it'd always been amazing being able to actual feel them beneath her fingertips.

And now she was somewhere where she could find other people who felt the same way that she did - somewhere where she had a chance of meeting her heroes, and possibly standing on stage next to them someday.

Sunyoung sighed dreamily at the thought as she curled her knees up toward her chest, both hands gripping to either side of Night Songs as a low chuckle emerged from her side. Eyes flickering in the direction of 'said' chuckle, she narrowed her eyes at the boy sitting at the edge of the bed, acoustic guitar resting firmly across his thigh.

"Hey..., are you laughing at me?" She questioned, trying her hardest to sound intimidating but faltering when she started to giggle. "I'd laugh at me too, honestly, it's no big deal. I just... still can't get over any of this."

Sunyoung rolled onto her stomach, placing the vinyl at her side as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. "Jinki," she continued, resting her chin against the neck of the guitar. "Were you this excited when you moved here?"

Jinki raised an eyebrow at the question, moving his free hand to motion for Sunyoung's lift her chin up off of the guitar. She took the hint as he started to mess with one of the strings for tuning. "I don't really remember," he started, the sharp noise that his guitar made when he checked for how his tuning had gone floating like... well, music to Sunyoung's ears. "I was five."

"You were five?" Sunyoung's eyes widened in curiosity, quickly moving up to a seated position, legs swinging over the edge of the bed as she scooted closer to Jinki's side. "I didn't know that, that's so rad."

"Rad," he repeated with a chuckle, leaning down to place the acoustic near his feet at the ground.

"Rad is Night Songs - which we're going to listen to later, because it really is epic," he continued, hooking his arm around Sunyoung's waist. "Rad is moving all the way from Seoul on your own; you're the rad one."

Sunyoung turned her head slightly to the side to hide her rapidly forming blush. "No way," she replied with a shake of her head.

The shaking continued as Jinki's free hand found it's way underneath her chin, fingers splaying gently across her skin as he turned her head back in his direction, tilting it up to eye level with him. He smiled down at her and it felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her throat and splatter into his lap. "I've never been one for lying," he insisted as he leaned down to place a quick peck against her lips. Pulling back, his smile widened, "Now, how about that vinyl?"


End file.
